


[Podfic] LMD

by kansouame



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Life Model Decoys, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been different since Tahiti. It takes a while to work out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] LMD

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LMD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003378) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow). 



> To download or listen [LMD](https://www.mediafire.com/?9iiui72hwhi85k6)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/nktyxdc8zx779mc/cover_zpsda40ce63.jpg)

Title: LMD  
Author: immoral_crow  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
Rating: General  
Pairing: Past Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
Author's Summary: Things have been different since Tahiti. It takes a while to work out why.  
Text version: [LMD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1003378)  
Podfic Mediafire link for [LMD](https://www.mediafire.com/?9iiui72hwhi85k6) [5min 30 sec mp3]


End file.
